Sins of Our Fathers
by ashleymac
Summary: What happens when Nathan, Lucas, Haley, Peyton, Brooke, and Rachel grow up and have kids. Will their children make the same mistakes they did or come up with new ones of their own? Unlike anything you've read. Promise. A little something for everyone.
1. Chapter 1

**Description: **One Tree Hill- The Next Generation. What happens when Nathan, Lucas, Haley, Peyton, Brooke, and Rachel grow up and have kids. Will their children make the same mistakes they did or come up with new ones of their own?

**Disclaimer: **I don't OTH or any books, songs, or movies that maybe mentioned in this. I do however own the idea of this story and Charlie, Logan, and Heather.

**A/N: **So I totally know that future fics like this have kinda been done before but I promise you that NO ONE has ever done one exactly like this. My favoritest Jedi and I were throwing this idea around the other night and I decided to run with it. So sit back and enjoy the ride. Feedback is always loved. Just so you know this story will focus on the parents and the teens.

**Background/Things you should really know about this story: **This story is set in the future, eighteen years into the future to be exact, so I guess you should probably consider it AU. In high school, as soon as Haley found out she was pregnant she pushed Nathan away. So this is kinda like a reverse Dan/Karen thing. After doing this she and Lucas ended up together. Nathan was heartbroken and he and Peyton got back together and were married within the year. Brooke and Rachel got closer as the months went on and ended up together. Don't look at me like that I said this was AU. Anyway nine months later Naley baby was born and Haley and Lucas named him Logan. A year later Peyton gave birth to a baby girl named Charolette. Brooke and Rachel also had a baby girl named Heather. Rachel gave birth to her and Felix was the sperm donor. Seriously…stop looking at me like that. All three couples and their children live in Tree Hill still. Logan is a senior and Heather and Charlie are juniors.

_**It is said that we repeat the sins of our fathers. Sometimes we do it knowingly, sometimes unknowingly, and in the most heartbreaking circumstances we do it even though we fight like hell not to.**_

"Ugh!" Charlie exclaimed bitterly as she slammed her Chemistry book and sketch pad on the kitchen table, causing her mother to look at her with a raised eyebrow. "I CANNOT believe we share the same freakin' DNA," Charlie semi-explained as she sat down in the chair opposite her mother.

"What happened?" Peyton asked grinning at her daughter.

"He's just so…so…," Charlie starting trying to explain, "You know how he can be. He's an ass. Just looking at him makes me want to hurt him."

"So he didn't actually _do_ anything?" Peyton asked genuinely amused by her daughter. It seemed like it was just yesterday that she was having a similar conversation with Nathan about Lucas.

"Cheddar never has to do anything but breathe." Charlie said rolling her eyes causing Peyton to chuckle in a motherly way.

"You really shouldn't let him get to you like that. He really doesn't seem that bad." Peyton said trying to reason with her daughter.

"Of course he doesn't." The teen answered rolling her eyes again. "Lucas and Haley raised him so of course he's going to be perfect around adults. Seriously I can't believe you actually think he isn't that bad." Charlie said exasperated as she picked up her books and stomped off.

_She is so much like her father._ Peyton thought as she watched her daughter ascend the stairs.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"It's not like you've never cancelled," Heather snapped into her cell phone as she opened the door to her house.

"Yeah well I always have good reasons."

"I'm the cheerleading captain, practice went late, I have tons of homework, and my mom hasn't been home in 2 weeks and she's in tonight. So you're just going to have to get over it.

"Whatever."

"Yeah, whatever," Heather said slamming her phone shut and throwing it across the room. "Guys suck." She said to what she thought was an empty room.

"You can say that again." Brooke said with smirk, causing Heather to jump.

"Ohmigod," Heather said placing her hand over her speeding heart.

"Hey sweetie," Brooke said as she released the hold she had on Rachel and made her way over to her daughter pulling her into a tight hug.

"You scared me half to death," the young redhead said with a smile. "But I'm so glad you're finally home," she continued as returned Brooke's hug.

Rachel smiled as she looked at the two loves of her life. "So why do guys suck? I mean besides the obvious reasons." Rachel asked as she walked the rest of the way into the living room.

"Yeah, what's wrong Red?" Brooke asked causing Heather to smile at the childhood nickname.

"He's just an ass," she said simply as she sat down on the couch, the two women taking her lead.

"Who?" Brooke asked confused.

"Logan." Rachel answered before Heather had the chance.

"Logan Scott? The same Logan that has broken up with you more than once?"

"Yeah they got back together the day after you left." Rachel explained again.

"Hello! I am still sitting here." Heather said rolling her eyes playfully.

"Sorry," Rachel replied meekly. "Anyway what'd he do?" She asked as she and Brooke looked at their daughter concerned.

"He's just being Logan a possessive inconsiderate ass. And before you say anything, I just can't not be with him. He has his sweet moments, with those eyes and that smile. Plus he always knows just what to say to make me smile." Heather explained leaning her head on the back of the couch as a dreamy smile spread across her face.

Brooke smiled at her daughter and how she herself had similar things about a Scott in high school. "Yes, those Scott blue eyes and melt the best of us. I know they did me multiple times."

"Sounds like Lucas taught him well." Rachel said rolling her eyes causing Heather and Brooke to laugh; everyone knew that Lucas wasn't one of Rachel's favorite people.

"Whatever, though, I really don't want to think about it." Heather said sitting up. "What's the plan for tonight?"

"Well I talked to Peyton earlier and if you're up for it we're having dinner with them tonight." Brooke said with a huge smile on her face.

"Charlie going to be there?"

"I would assume so," Rachel answered.

"Sounds great." Heather replied with a smirk that only the daughter of Brooke and Rachel could pull off. "Logan just loves when I hang out with his sister," she said causing both Brooke and Rachel to laugh.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

_Knock. Knock._

"Come in." Charlie said looking up from her Chemistry book. Nathan slowly opened the door and walked in. "Hey Dad."

"Hi. Your mother sent me up here to tell you that we're having guest for dinner." He said getting straight to the point.

"O-k. Do you know who?"

"Brooke just got back in town so I'm assuming just their family." Nathan answered with a smile.

"Alright thanks." She said then turned her attention back to her Chemistry book. Nathan nodded then left the room.

_Today just got a hell of a lot better._ Charlie thought with a smile.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

"I'm so sorry baby," Logan said as soon as Heather picked up her phone an hour after their fight.

"You should really buy them in bulk if you're going to hand them out so often." She shot back. Brooke and Rachel shared an amused grin in the front seat as they made their way to Nathan and Peyton's.

"I really am so sorry. I'm just stressed out because of basketball and school. I realize that you're under a lot of stress, too. I just wanted to see you. I'm sorry for being such an ass." Logan said almost begging for forgiveness.

"It's ok." Heather said with a sigh. "I understand. I want to see you; too, maybe tomorrow night we can do something."

"That sounds great." He said the smile obvious in his voice. "So what are you guys doing tonight?" He asked trying to make small talk.

Heather hesitated before answering. "We're going to dinner at Peyton's," she said not wanting to mention his biological father or half sister.

"Great," he said sarcastically. "Don't sit too close to Charolette, you might catch something." He said distain dripping from the words. "I'm just kidding," he said even though he really wasn't.

"You really should be nicer to her. She isn't the devil, Logan." She said getting annoyed with him already.

"Yeah. Well you have fun. I'll talk to you tomorrow." He said then hung up quickly.

"I swear he's such a child." Heather said exasperated.

"Why does he hate her so much anyway?" Rachel asked turning to look at her daughter.

"I honestly have no clue."

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

"Damn it!" Logan said throwing his phone. The _bang_ of the phone hitting the wall caught Haley's attention.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she entered his room.

"The spawn," He said his blue eyes cold as ice. "She takes everything that belongs to me."

"Oh hunny," Haley said as she sat on the bed beside him and put a sympathetic hand on his back. "You can't blame her Nathan's actions," she said trying to comfort her son. Truth be told Nathan really shouldn't be blamed either.

_That so isn't what this is about._ He thought as he lay back on his bed. "I know mom. Thanks."

**So there's the first chapter. Let me know what you think and if I should continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the first chapter. I love reviews. So yes keep it up. Please?**

**A/N: Just to clear up what the parents do for a living: Lucas is the head basketball coach. Haley is a stay at home mom but also gives music/voice lessons on the side. Brooke is doing her designing which is why she travels a lot. Rachel is the cheer coach. Nathan is retired from the NBA and does charity work and different stuff like that. Peyton does free lance art stuff and does any graphics that Brooke needs for her clothing line. Peyton also bought TRIC from Karen. Ok so I hope that clears up some of the confusion.**

**Happy reading!**

Logan laid flat on his back, tossing a basketball up into the air, letting it rest in his hands only a few seconds before letting it roll off his fingers into the air again.

Haley walked past his opened door and looked in before going into the living room.

"You should go talk to your son." She said as she entered the room causing Lucas to look up from the latest sports highlights. "He's in there brooding like you used to all the time," Haley explained with a kind smile. "Go talk to him."

"I didn't brood all the time." Lucas defended as he got out of his chair.

"You did…and still do. But I love you anyway." Haley said kissing him on the cheek as he walked by.

"Love you too." He said giving her a huge smile then made his way down the hall to Logan's room. _He really is my son. _Lucas thought as he watched Logan for a few seconds. "You alright?"

"Yep," Logan answered not taking his eyes off the ceiling.

"That's good. I'd hate to see you if you weren't." Lucas said good naturedly as he leaned on the door frame. The older Scott stood there in silence for several moments before speaking again. "Why don't we go to the River Court and you can be alright there?"

Logan caught the ball in his hands and sat up. "Sounds good." _Anything to keep me from thinking._

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_Ding dong_ rang through the house signaling that the dinner guest had arrived.

"Charlie!" Peyton called up the stairs, _like she didn't hear the door,_ she thought mocking herself, before answering the door, ushering her friends into her home. "Brooke!" She said excitedly as if they were still in high school and pulled the shorter girl into a hug. "How was the trip?"

"It was really good. The buyer loved all my stuff and your graphics were a big hit as usual." Brooke answered as Charlie came down the stairs. "Charlie! How's it?" Brooke asked with a big smile.

"Brookie!" Charlie said sarcastically. "It's good." She added with a playful smile before being pulled into a hug by the short brunette. Charlie couldn't help but laugh at Brooke's antics. They had always had a relationship that could only be described as one that sisters would have. "Hey guys." Charlie said politely to the redheaded members of the Gattina-Davis family.

"Alright ladies, let's eat," Nathan said finally entering the foyer from the living room.

"Good to see you, too, Nate." Rachel said, not so subtly pointing out his lack of greeting, causing everyone to laugh.

"Isn't it always?" Nathan retorted with his signature smirk, then turned and walked into the dining room with the women following close behind.

"No." Rachel responded not missing a beat causing both teenagers to roll their eyes at their parents.

"Alright you two, let's check the egos at the door, at least until after we eat." Peyton said as she took her usual spot to the right of Nathan who was seated at the head of the table.

"I really don't think that 'checked egos' is possible with this group," Brooke said giving Rachel a loving smile as everyone took their seats; Nate at the head with Peyton to his right, Charlie to her right, Rachel at the other end, farthest away from Nathan, Heather beside her, and Brooke to Nathan's left, directly across from Peyton.

The two families filled their plates with food and ate quietly for several minutes, with the exception of everyone complimenting Peyton on the meal.

"How've you been Heather? Seems like I haven't seen you in ages." Peyton asked looking at the young red head.

"I've been great, thanks." She answered with a warm smile that could melt a glacier.

"I bet you have been," Charlie scoffed earning herself a look from everyone at the table. "I mean why wouldn't she be. She is dating Mr. Basketball himself." She added sweetly with a roll of her eyes. Nathan winced at the hatred he saw in Charlie's eyes as she spoke of her brother.

"Well that's great. Logan is a nice young man." Peyton chimed in trying to diffuse the situation. Nathan couldn't help but smile at his wife's attempt to close the subject. He wanted to agree with her, Logan was a good kid, but Nathan knew that openly acknowledging that while Charlie was in a _hate Logan_ mood, a mood that she was in more and more often the older she got, would only end badly.

"Thanks, Peyton." Heather said giving the woman a thankful smile.

"Seriously, though, you could do better." Charlie said looking directly at Heather with the "Scott" smile plastered across her face. "There are too many other people out there with dark hair, blue eyes, and a great smile, for you to waste your time with that ass hat," she said seriously, putting air quotes around great smile.

Brooke watched the exchange between her daughter and Charlie and grinned when she saw Charlie flash her trademark smile. She knew Charlie better than most people and she couldn't help but think that the girl was describing herself. "So Charlie, you seeing anyone these days," Brooke asked not being able to help herself.

"I see lots of people everyday." She replied with a smart ass grin on her face causing everyone to groan. "But no. I'm not dating anyone at the moment."

Brooke nodded in response then turned her attention back to Rachel, Nathan and Peyton. The girls finished a few minutes later and excused themselves from the table.

**XXXXXXXXX**

_**Thud, thud, swish**, _was the only sounds that could be heard on the River Court. _**Thud,** I can't believe she's taking something else, **thud, **my Dad, **thud, **Jessica, **thud, **now Heather, **swish. **_The cloudless night sky was being lost on him, his thoughts consuming him, torturing him to the core. He dribbled and made shot after shot effortlessly, trying to block out the sinking feeling rising in his gut. **_Thud, thud, swish._ **_You're going to lose her._ _**Thud, thud, swish. **I'm not leaving, it's the truth and you know it._

"DAMNIT," Logan screamed slamming the basketball hard onto the concrete court, causing it to bounce high then roll off into the grass.

"What is going on with you?" Lucas asked after silently watching his son for the last hour an a half. "I haven't seen you this tweaked in a while." He added walking to the middle of the court where Logan was standing.

"I don't know," Logan said running his hand through his hair. "Heather and her parents went to Nathan and Peyton's tonight, so she cancelled on me." Logan said kicking himself for how pathetic he sounded.

"That's what has you so upset?" Lucas asked dumbfounded. He had expected something much worse than a cancelled date.

"Yeah," Logan answered looking down a bit embarrassed, "I just I really don't like that she's spending time with the spawn…Charlotte," he quickly corrected after getting a disapproving look from his father. "I really can't stand the thought of it." Logan said getting more annoyed as he thought about it.

"Listen son, I know that you and Charlotte have your issues, that is to be expected, but Heather is your girlfriend, not your property. She and Charlie have been friends since before they were born, you knew that when you started dating her 2 years ago. So for Heather this isn't a choice, you shouldn't try and make it one. Do you understand what I'm saying?" Lucas asked putting his hand on his son's shoulder.

"Yes sir," Logan responded. "I just don't trust Charlie she's evil. It isn't good for Heather to be around her." Logan said trying to keep his anger with the situation hidden from his father.

Lucas smiled at his son. "She isn't evil. She's actually a really nice girl, you just can't see it. And as for her not being good for Heather…that really isn't your choice. It's Heather's." He said looking at his son. He was quiet for a few minutes trying to read his son then spoke up again. "Let me give you some advice man to man. If you really don't want to lose Heather you need to cool it with the bashing of her friends, no matter how warranted it seems to you."

"I guess you're right." _You really have no clue in hell what you're talking about. _Logan ran off to grab his ball out of the grass. "Up for some one on one?"

"Always. You ready to lose?" Lucas asked with a laugh checking the ball.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

"Here," Charlie said as she walked down the steps of her back porch to where Heather was sitting in the tree swing they'd had since they were five.

"Thanks," Heather said smiling up at the girl as she took the copy of their Chemistry homework from her. Heather looked up at the star-studded sky, as Charlie instinctively took a seat in the swing next to her. Both girls sat in silence as they each rocked back and forth in their respective swings.

"Why?" The young redhead asked breaking the silence.

"Why what?" Charlie asked looking at the other girl totally confused.

"Why do you hate him so much?" Heather clarified looking back at the stars. Charlie let out a heavy sigh as her response. "I mean I know you guys have never liked each other much, but it has never been this bad, C."

"I don't know why you care so much." Charlie responded her tone suddenly colder than the North Pole.

"Because you're my best friend, have been since I can remember," Heather answered visibly shocked by the coldness coming off of the girl beside her.

"We haven't been friends in a while." Charlie said looking right into her eyes.

Heather looked down, knowing that she was completely right. The only time they ever spoke was when they were forced to because of their parents or when she needed something. "I know. I'm sorry I've been so absent." She said genuinely. "I miss you C." She added smiling at the taller girl. "Maybe we can hang out sometime this weekend…go back to acting like friends should?" She asked hopefully.

"I guess we could do that. But only because I have nothing better to do." Charlie said with a smile.

"Yay!" Heather squealed and clapped her hands excitedly causing Charlie to crack up.

"You are so much like Brooke it isn't even funny."

"Shuddup," she whined her lips sticking out in an adorable pout.

"I didn't say it was a bad thing," Charlie said smirking at the girl. "You're….it's kinda cute," she said smiling, "in an overly peppy cheerleader type way," she quickly added. _Good job Scott._

"Thanks," Heather said biting her lip shyly as a light blush crept up her neck into her cheeks.

"HEATHER we're leaving!" Rachel called out the backdoor.

"Alright," she called back. "I'll call you tomorrow," she said standing up out of the swing. "Thanks for the homework."

"No problem." Charlie said using the rope on the swing to pull herself up. "Night."

"Night," Heather returned with a smile then jogged to meet her parents inside the house.

_That girl is gonna be the end of me._ Charlie thought running her hand through her dark brown hair.

**So there ya go. Chapter 2. Please let me know what you think…what you want to see in the story and all that jazz. **


	3. Chapter 3

"You cannot use the gym," Lucas yelled as he slammed opened the door of Principal Taylor's office.

"I most certainly can," Rachel shot back hot on his trails shutting the door behind her.

"Can I help you?" Principal Taylor asked looking up from a file sitting on his desk less than enthused that the two teachers in front of him were arguing again.

"You cannot!" Lucas yelled facing the blonde not hearing a word his boss had just said.

"Yes. I can." Rachel said hands placed firmly on her hips.

"Tell her Richard. Tell her that the gym is for basketball and the other sports teams." The tall blonde man said finally acknowledging the other man's presence.

"Cheerleading is one of the sports teams." Rachel shot out throwing her hands over her head.

"CHEERING IS NOT A SPORT!" Lucas said exasperated that he had to go over this again.

"It is too. It is a physical activity, we go to competitions, and tournaments, and we actually win, unlike your basketball team." Rachel said with a smirk causing Lucas to roll his eyes.

"Richard would you please explain to her that her cheer practice doesn't take precedence to my basketball practice."

"Ms. Gattina what seems to be the problem?" Principal Taylor asked the seemingly more level headed of the two adults standing in front of him.

"He refuses to let the cheerleaders practice in the gym this week and you just heard his reasons."

"I see." The tall dark headed man said rubbing his temples in a circular motion trying to rid himself of the headache he felt coming on. "Lucas is right; the gym is for sports teams."

"HA! I told ya." Lucas said victoriously sounding like a pre-teen girl.

"But," Richard cut him off by holding his hand up, "Cheer is considered a sport in this school. As Rachel pointed out they do compete and they do win. So they do have the right to use the gym as much as they need, especially since basketball season technically start until next week."

"But…But..." Lucas stammered completely taken off guard by what he was hearing.

"Thank you Richard." Rachel said giving him a thankful smile and turning to leave.

"Wait just a second both of you. I am sick and tired of the bickering going on between the two of you. You guys are in here more than any of the students fighting about something." He said eyeing them both. "Let me make myself perfectly clear. I do not care what kind of history the two of you have that causes you to act so juvenile but it stops now. You two will be professional on campus and all school sponsored activities or I will be looking for new coaches. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes," they answered in unison both looking at the ground ashamed.

"If there's nothing else I was busy when you two barged in." The pair nodded and exited the office.

"Looks like the gym is mine for the rest of the week. Sorry Lukie," Rachel said patting him on the shoulder then sauntered off.

Lucas let out a frustrated groan as he watched her walk off. "Thank the Lord her daughter is nothing like her."

"Hey you!" Heather said excitedly as she jogged up behind Charlie who was standing at her locker watching the scene in front of Principal Taylor's office.

"Hey," the taller girl answered with an amused smile as she shut her locker door.

Heather looked past the girl to see what she was so amused about and rolled her eyes. "They're in there more than anyone." She said with a laugh.

"I know. What's their deal anyway?" Charlie asked turning her attention back to the short redhead standing in front of her.

The shorter girl shrugged. "I can honestly say I haven't got the slightest clue. All I know is she's never liked him." Charlie nodded her head in understanding looking back over her shoulder. "Anyway. They aren't why I came to talk to you."

"You mean there's something more important than the constant fighting between your mom and Coach Scott?" Charlie asked sarcastically.

"Of course. You getting to spend time with me is so much more important." Heather responding flashing the girl a priceless smile.

"So when is this gonna happen?" Charlie asked leaning against the lockers behind her, her crystal blue eyes gazing down at the girl.

"Tonight!"

"You mean Mr. Basketball is letting you out on a Friday night?" The taller girl asked skeptically.

"He's busy with other stuff and even if he wasn't. He doesn't own me. He can't say when I can or when I can't try to get my bestest friend ever back." She said looking up into Charlie's blue eyes. "Anyway so is tonight ok with you?"

"Yeah it's fine. Mine or yours?"

"It doesn't matter really. Your choice."

"I guess mine is fine then."

"Awesome. I'll be there around 6. See ya later." Heather said then jogged off down the hall in the same direction her mother had gone a few minutes ago.

**SoOF**

Charlie walked into her house with her soccer bag resting on her shoulder her hand holding onto the strap. She stuffed her keys into the front pocket of her jeans as she made her way toward the stairs up to her room. As she began to walk up the stairs Nathan started coming down.

She didn't say a word as she walked past her father who had a duffle bag of his own clutched in his right hand. Nathan said nothing but sighed and shook his head as she walked right past him.

"What?" She asked irritated as she spun around to face him.

"Nothing." He said in response as he started back down the stairs.

"No, it wasn't nothing. If you have something to say just please say it." She said almost begging.

"You should play basketball." He said simply.

"Here we go again."

"It's just you're my daughter you'd be great at basketball. You ARE great at basketball."

"How many times do I have to tell you I don't like basketball?"

"But you like soccer, which really isn't a real sport."

"Oh my God! What planet do you live on Dad? Soccer is the most popular sport on the planet and it takes a lot more to play soccer than it does to play basketball."

"You're a Scott Charlie. You should be playing basketball. It's in your blood."

"Well maybe you're living with the wrong kid Dad." She said shooting daggers at him.

"Maybe I am!" He shot back instantly regretting his words. "Charlie, hunny, I didn't mean it." He said reaching for her.

"No don't," she said backing away from him. "You really are a jackass. I guess it's true, like father like son." She gave him one last disgusted look before stomping down the stairs straight out the front door slamming it behind her.

Nathan rubbed his hand through his hair as he turned to make his way the rest of the way down the stairs. He was met with the searing look of his very angry wife.

"You're unbelievable. You know that?" She said in a deathly low tone. "You are damn lucky she doesn't know about these weekends you spend with Logan. You go and you have a good time with him but when you get back you better have one hell of an apology ready for her. Or you will be sorry." She said then walked past him up to her room.

**SoOF**

Charlie drove aimlessly around town, "Perfect" by Simple Plan blasting from the speakers of her dark-blue Jeep. Angry tears spilled down her face as she replayed the argument with her father in her head.

After a few minutes of singing along to "Sorry I can't be perfect," she looked up to find herself parked in front of Heather's house. Charlie killed the ignition and walked toward the front door. Once she reached the door she rang the bell then looked down at the ground while she waiting.

"Hey," Heather said cheerfully as she opened the door wearing jeans and a red tank top. Her smile quickly disappeared when she noticed that her friend had been crying.

"I know you we were supposed to meet at my house but I just couldn't be there right now." Charlie quickly said with a sad smile. "I'm sorry I'll just go."

"No no, it's ok. Come in. We'll stay here tonight." Heather said gently taking the taller girl's hand and pulling her into the house. "What happened?" She asked as she shut the door behind them.

**SoOF**

"So how've you been?" Nathan asked his son as they walked into their room at the Hilton in Durham.

"Really well thanks." Logan answered with a smile as he threw his bag on the bed closest to the window. "You don't mind if I take this one, do you?"

"No not at all. Go ahead." Nathan said smiling at his first born.

"Thanks again for getting us tickets to the game tomorrow."

"Oh no problem. I'm sure it'll be a great game both teams are looking to get into the playoffs." Logan nodded then looked out the window at the night sky.

"So are you hungry? Want to grab some food or something?"

"Yeah I could eat."

Ten minutes later the father and son walked into the local Hooters and were soon seated.

"Are you going to be in town much during basketball season?" Logan asked while they waited for their food.

"I should be. I mean I plan on it so hopefully nothing too major will come up." Nathan said with a kind smile. "Do you think you guys will be any good this year?"

"Of course I'm on the team." Logan answered with a cocky smile.

"Good to know. So I hear you and Heather got back together."

"Yeah a couple weeks ago." Logan said his face lighting up at the mention of his girlfriend.

"Well that's great."

"Yeah she's amazing."

Nathan smiled and nodded his head. "Take care of her Logan. Good women are hard to fine."

"I know and I will. I promise." Logan said as their food arrived.

**SoOF**

"I'm sorry C." Heather said after Charlie finished relaying what had happened earlier with her father. The girls laid side by side in Heather's bed looking at the ceiling.

"Thanks. But it isn't your fault." Charlie said as she rolled over to her side so she was now looking at the redhead beside her. "Remember when we were younger and you used to say that you wished that you were me because I got to live with my mom and my dad?" Charlie asked looking right at Heather.

"Yeah." Heather nodded not sure where this was going.

"I would give anything to be you, Red. I mean Felix might not live with you but he loves you for you. Your moms both adore you." Charlie said as a small tear slid down her face.

"Aw C. your dad loves you." Heather said reaching up and wiping the tear from Charlie's face.

She just shook her head in response. "No he really doesn't. He tolerates me because I'm his kid."

Heather looked up and couldn't stand the pain she saw in her friend's normally sparkling blue eyes. "Come here you," she said holding out her arms for Charlie to lay in them. The taller girl quickly accepted and laid her head on Heather's shoulder. "That isn't true. He loves you. You're his only daughter. And even if he's stupid and doesn't there are tons of people who love and adore you." Heather said comfortingly rubbing her hands through the girl's dark hair. "My parents adore you, especially Brooke. You are the center of your mom's world. Anyone with eyes could see that. Jess and Lexi love you to pieces," she paused for a few minutes still rubbing the girl's head. "And you have me. I love you C."

"I love you too, Red." Charlie said tilting her head up to give her a smile.

"Damn right you do. We promised. Always and forever. Best friends forever and all that stuff." Heather said causing Charlie's smile to grow a little wider. "You look sleepy."

"No I'm not," Charlie said trying to defend herself only to yawn two seconds later. "Maybe just a little." She said with an innocent smile.

"Uh huh we can sleep now and have fun tomorrow." Heather said instinctively tightening her hold on the taller girl and moving closer before reaching over and turning off the lamp.

"Thank you." Charlie said sleepily.

"For what?"

"Making me feel better…just everything."

"No problem. That's what I'm here for. Now go to sleep." Heather said gently kissing the top of her head. Seconds later Charlie's breathing evened out. _Nathan has no clue what he's missing out on._ She thought sadly as she drifted off to sleep herself.

**So there we go. Let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

Heather's eyes fluttered open then closed quickly as if to shield herself from the intruding sunlight, which was blanketing half of her room. After a few moments she opened her eyes again, turning her neck so she wouldn't be facing the window.

A smile played across her face as her eyes fell on a sleeping Charlie. Her smile quickly faded as the thoughts from the night before flooded her brain. How anyone could treat someone as great as Charlie the way Nathan had was still beyond her.

Charlie snuggled in closer to her side causing Heather's smile to return. She wrapped her arm tighter around her friend and went back to sleep.

Brooke silently opened the door to her daughter's bedroom just as she did every morning since Heather was born. A knowing smile made it's way to her lips at the sight of her daughter and the girl she always loved like one of her own cuddled together sleeping peacefully.

Brooke quietly pulled the door closed with an amused grin and walked the short distance to the kitchen, where Rachel was already making coffee.

"Good morning, beautiful," Brooke said as she placed a sweet kiss on the redhead's cheek, just as she did every morning she was home. It was an extremely ordinary routine, Brooke knew that, but she loved it. She found comfort in the normalcy of her every morning routine compared to the craziness of her day to day life.

"Morning sleepy head." Rachel said handing Brooke her coffee mug.

"So you won't believe what I just walked in on." Brooke said smirking as she leaned against the refrigerator.

"What?" Rachel asked as she sipped her coffee and leaning against the counter.

"Our daughter and her bed buddy..."

"I'll kill him!" Rachel yelled cutting Brooke off making her way to her daughter's room to do just that.

"No you won't," Brooke said laughing as she grabbed Rachel's arm.

"Oh yes I will. That little ass hat thinks he can come into my home and do _that_ in my house, after the way he's treated her for the past how long? I think not. He's just like his father...both of them, a self-centered jerk." Rachel seethed causing Brooke to laugh even more. "Exactly what is so funny?"

"Well if you would calm yourself for a second I'll tell you sweetie." Brooke said flashing her trademark dimples. Rachel waved her hand signaling that she could continue. "You can't kill _him_, because it's Charlie."

"What?" Rachel asked after spitting out the sip of coffee she had taken.

"Yep. They're all cuddled up. It's the cutest thing I think I've ever seen in my life."

"Interesting." Rachel said taking another drink of coffee.

"I know. Tell me about it." Brooke said then smirked.

"What?" Rachel asked when she saw the look on Brooke's face.

"I'm just thinking how great they'd be together. Charlie would be so much better for her than Logan."

"Brooke don't." Rachel said giving her a knowing look.

"I know I know, I'm just saying. Charlie is so the better Scott."

"Lord knows that's the truth."

**SoOF**

_Bzzz. Bzzzz._

"What the hell," Charlie said sleepily.

"Someone's been trying to get a hold of you for the past hour." Heather said softly as she smiled at her from across the room. "I would have answered it for you but I think it's in your pocket. And I didn't think you'd like me waking you up by sticking my hand in your pocket trying to get it, ya know."

"That'd be one heck of a way to get woken up." Charlie said with a smirk causing Heather to blush a deep red. "You're too easy Red." She said stretching her arms above her head.

"Shut up," Heather said grinning throwing a flip flop at the girl in her bed.

"Violent much? You can so tell who you were raised by." Charlie said laughing causing Heather to roll her eyes.

"So you gonna call who ever it was?" She asked coming back over to the bed to sit by her friend.

"I don't know." Charlie said reaching into her pocket to pull her phone out. "I probably should." She said but before she could the phone started buzzing again. "Never mind. Hello? Yeah. Seriously? Yeah yeah I'll be there in a few." Charlie hung up with a huge smile on her face.

"Good news?" Heather asked curious as to what and who had put the taller girl in such a good mood.

"Yeah. But I've got to go." Charlie said looking at her. "Thank you, for last night."

"It was no problem. I'm here whenever you need me C." Heather said trying to mask her sadness about being ditched.

"Anyway. I should get. I'll talk to you later." Charlie said with a smile then walked out the door. She walked down the hall toward the front door. "Hey Brooke, Rachel." She said smiling and running her hand through her hair as she passed the kitchen and walked out the front door.

Minutes later Heather shuffled into the kitchen and grabbed herself a cup of coffee then sat down at the table with her parents.

Both Rachel and Brooke just looked at her and then at each other as if to see who was going to say something first.

Heather sighed feeling their gaze on her. "It's not what it looked like." She said glancing up at Brooke, knowing that she had seen them in bed together. "We were supposed to hang out this weekend. Try and go back to the way things were. When we were best friends ya know. But then she got into a fight with Nathan and she showed up here crying so we just stayed here and talked then fell asleep. Then she just got this call from some mystery person and now she's ditched me." Heather informed them then put her forehead to the table.

"Is she ok?" Brooke asked instinctively, knowing that when Nathan and Charlie fought it was never pretty.

"I don't know. I guess about as good as any kid could be after her father tells her that he's stuck with the wrong child living with him."

"What? You've got to be kidding me. Please tell me he didn't say that to her." Brooke asked her heart breaking for Charlie more by the second. Heather just nodded that yes he had.

"Told you. Self-centered jerk." Rachel said looking directly at Brooke.

"I just don't get it." Heather started not really looking at either of them. "Charlie is so...ya know," she said looking at Brooke who nodded. "How anyone could treat her that way..." she trailed off again shaking her head. "And now I'm not even her best friend anymore. She won't let me be there for her and help her." She continued tears filling her eyes. "And you know, I don't exactly blame her. I walked away from her. We were best friends and I walked away from it. Damnit...how can I be so stupid."

Brooke and Rachel shared a concerned look neither of them knowing where any of this was coming from.

"Heather, hunny, she came to you last night." Rachel said putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "She came to you when she needed someone the most. That has to mean something."

"Your mom is right. Charlie, she's a lot like Peyton and if she came to you last night it means she still trusts you more than anyone. She wouldn't just put herself out there like that for anyone. You guys will get back what you had." Brooke said smiling at her daughter.

"Thanks," Heather said as she got up from the table and went back to her room.

"Wow," Brooke said when she finally heard the door closed.

"I didn't know they had grown that far apart." Rachel said looking down at the table.

"Me either. Something tells me that it has something to do with Logan, though."

"I can't say that I disagree. But there was something else there. Something in her eyes more than just fighting with a friend." Rachel said causing the same smirk from earlier to come back to Brooke's face. "Not that Brooke."

"Hey you said it not me. Plus you didn't see what I saw earlier."

"Maybe I didn't. But I know how you can be. If something going to happen let it happen. Don't even think of trying to 'help' it along." Rachel said seriously, air quoting help.

Brooke nodded and grinned. "So who do you think Charlie was rushing out of here to see?"

"Brooke! Drop it."

"What? I'm just curious." She said smiling innocently.

"Uh huh. Let it be." Rachel said getting up from her chair and walking toward her and placing a kiss on her lips, then walked back down the hall.

"Where are you going?" Brooke asked watching her retreating form.

"I need a shower. Care to join me?" Rachel asked with a wink. Brooke scrambled from her seat causing the redhead to laugh.

**So there we go. I know it's been awhile since I update all my other stories and I'm very sorry about that. My mind has been consumed by other things as of late. Anyway I'll do my best to get back to those asap. Let me know what you thought about this.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am so so so sorry for taking forever to update this story. Life got in the way and now I'm trying to deal with a huge case of BAMitis which really is only a bad thing when you're trying to write stories that have nothing to do with BAM. For those of you who have no clue who BAM is…it's Bianca and Maggie from All My Children…it's totally worth your time to learn about them. See? See that…that's totally BAMitis. I get all caught up with them that I forget what I'm supposed to be doing. Anyway I am very sorry about the wait. And for those of you who read and are still interested in "Hate You Enough," my Brachel fic, no need to worry, I have every intention of getting back to that ASAP.**

**I'd also like to send a special shout out to **_Neptune92 _**who has been reviewing every chapter of this the past couple of days to get me to update. So yes Neptune you're awesome and so is everyone else who has read this so far. I really to love to get the reviews so keep 'em coming, eh?**

Nathan walked into his big seemingly empty house and sighed. He rubbed his hand through his dark dark hair as he sat his duffle bag beside him.

Peyton walked out of the kitchen with a steaming cup of tea in her hand. "Have a nice time?" She asked politely as she leaned against the door frame that separated the living room from the kitchen.

"Um…yeah we had fun." Nathan answered making sure to pick his words wisely. "How was your weekend?"

"It was nice. Very quiet." She said looking directly at him, giving him a look that said 'cut the crap.'

"Is she home?" He asked looking down ashamed of how he had treated his daughter the last time he saw her.

"No she left this morning." The blonde headed woman said as she turned around to make her way toward her art studio. "And Nathan?" She said calling over her shoulder. "I hope you came up with a way to make it up to her." She added coldly before disappearing into her haven.

Nathan let out a frustrated sigh then picked up his bag and headed up stairs.

**SoOF**

Heather sat on her bed staring at her cell phone like it held the answers to the world's most important questions. _I should call her_. She thought causing her fingers to dial the familiar number. _Wait no…I shouldn't call her. If she needs me she'll call me._ She thought as she quickly ended the phone before it to transfer. "Ugh, this is so stupid." She said frustrated as she fell back on her bed. "Stupid. Stupid. Stupid."

"You aren't on the phone so I know you can't be talking to Logan." Brooke said playfully causing her daughter to jump five feet into the air. Brooke couldn't help but laugh. "What's wrong with you kiddo?" She asked as she walked the rest of the way into the room and took a seat on the bed beside the young red head.

"Nothing." Heather said looking at the ceiling hoping against hope that it could save her from having this conversation with her very nosey mother.

"Yeah. Since when did Nothing stand about 5'10'' have long brown hair and crystal blue eyes?" Brooke asked looking at her daughter knowingly.

"How do you do that?" Heather asked with a sigh.

"It's a gift Red, it's a gift." Brooke said smiling at the distraught girl. "So are you going to tell me or not?"

"It's Sunday." Heather said as if it was the most obvious thing on earth. The confused look on the older brunette's face told her that her mother had no clue what she was talking about. "Yesterday was Saturday. She said she'd call me later, yesterday, but today is today and still no call." Brooke gave her an amused look. "Oh my God, I just sounded totally needy didn't I?"

"Maybe just a little bit," Brooke said holding up her thumb and forefinger about an inch apart from each other.

"Uggggggh," Heather said putting her hands over her face completely mortified. "Stupid. Stupid. Stupid." She began to chant again occasionally shaking her head back and forth.

Brooke watched her daughter for several minutes doing her best not to sound or look amused and trying even harder not to crack up, because after all this wasn't funny at all. "Heather hunny," Brooke said placing a loving hand on the girl's knee trying to break into the chant.

"Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. So freakin stupid." Heather continued not hearing Brooke trying to speak to her.

"Heather!" Brooke said again to no avail. "Heather!" Brooke shouted again this time grabbing a pillow and hitting the girl in the head with it. Heather finally stopped her stupid chant and removed her hands from her face. "Finally." Brooke said with a sweet smile. "Why does this have you so upset?" She asked having an answer of her own in her mind but doing her best to do what Rachel said and stay out of it.

"I really, honestly, have no clue. I mean Logan never calls when he says he's going to and it never bothers me like this. I mean I've never sat and fought with myself over whether or not I should call him." Heather said looking up at her mother like a lost puppy. "What the hell has gotten into me?"

"That's something that I can't answer for you, sweetie."

"Thanks that's a lot of help Brooke." Heather said rolling her eyes.

"Well Red, it could be anything really. Maybe you expect more from her than you do Logan since she is the better Scott after all. Maybe you're afraid that who ever it was who called her yesterday will erase whatever progress you guys had made in getting your friendship back. Or it could be something totally different, but that really is something that you have to work out for yourself, kiddo. But if you need a sounding bored or anything like that you know you can talk to me or your mother."

"Thanks B." Heather said then sat quietly for a few minutes trying to digest everything that Brooke had said. "Can you," Heather said pointing toward the door after a few minutes. "I just need some time. I'll be fine." She quickly added when she saw the concerned look on Brooke's face.

"Ok." Brooke said getting up off the bed and walking toward the door. "But remember if you ever need to talk, I'm here and that goes for your mom, too. "

"I know thanks." The teenager said giving her a smile.

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Brooke." Heather said then leaned back on her pillows. Brooke gave her one last nod and a smile then walked out the door pulling it closed behind her.

_Heather my dear, I think you've fallen for your best friend._ Brooke thought as she walked back to her office.

**SoOF**

Nathan was sitting at the kitchen table, his head buried in the Sunday paper, when he heard Charlie coming down the stairs. He put the paper down and gave her an apologetic smile when she walked into the room.

"Charlie, sweetie, I'm so-"He started but was cut off before he could finish his sentence.

"Don't." Charlie said her eyes and tone ice cold. "I don't want to hear it because frankly I wouldn't believe a word of the lame ass apology you were about to give…so just save us both the time." Nathan looked at her not knowing what to say. "Here," she said in the same cold tone throwing six white envelopes right in front of him. "Those are letters from six Division one schools. Six schools that are offering me a full ride if I stay healthy and keep my grades relatively good. Six schools that want to give me a free college education if I'll just play the 'stupid' game of soccer for them." She said her tone getting angrier by the second. Nathan kept his eyes on his daughter. "Well look at them." She said pointing back at the letters. "Norte Dame, UNC, UCLA, Santa Clara, Florida State, and Texas A&M. So before you go off on me again about playing some lame sport that no one likes think again. Because that lame sport has gotten me from attention from those six schools plus plenty more. This," she said pointing at the pile to make her point, "is a hell of a lot more schools than the ONE that wanted YOU to play basketball for them." With that she grabbed all her letters and stomped back up to her room. Leaving a completely shocked and speechless Nathan sitting at the kitchen table with his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water.

A few minutes later Peyton walked into the kitchen an amused smirk covered her face. "I'm guessing your apology didn't go over very well?"

"She didn't even let me speak," Nathan answered in disbelief. "She cut me off before I could even start, let me have it, and then left before I could form a coherent thought." Nathan said looking at his wife seeking some sort of advice.

"It serves you right, ya know?" She said with an innocent smile.

"Not what I was looking for, dear." Nathan said almost whining.

"Well what do you want me to say Nathan? That she was totally out of line for laying into you like that? That you have every right in the world to cut and bring her down every time you turn around? If that's what you want you're going to be waiting until hell freezes over because you won't be hearing it from me. Ever," Peyton said obviously frustrated. She walked over and sat down taking a deep breath before she spoke again. "Listen, I know you don't mean to hurt her the way you do. And I know you're doing all you can not to be Dan so you try and focus a lot on Logan, but what you're forgetting is that you hated Dan and you lived with him. All I'm saying is…sometimes you're more like Dan than you ever wanted to be and the saddest part about it is you act that way toward your little girl."

Nathan sat in stunned silence for several minutes as the reality of what his wife said hit him. He had become his father despite his greatest intentions not to. "Oh my God." He said looking up at Peyton the revelation evident in his sad scared eyes. "What do I…How do I?" Nathan started to ask only to fall silent as his words failed him.

Peyton looked at him, her heart breaking for the man she loved. "You're a good man, Nate," she said gently putting her hand on his shoulder. "You are a kind man and you are capable of loving so much and so deep that I'm in awe of it sometimes. You just have to figure out a way to show that side to your daughter before it's too late."

**So there ya go. I know it's kinda on the short side. Anyway please let me know what you think. I plan to have the next chapter up by the end of the week. Also remember to keep an eye for an update for "Hate You Enough."**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know I know. I just want you all to know that I do know that a week only last 7 days. But here I am a month later finally updating. Sorry about that. So from now on I'm not going to promise a time limit for updates because I don't like lying. But here's some good news…I have a plan on where this story is going and how it will end. I really like what I have come up with, that makes me sound all big-headed doesn't it? Well in any case I hope you all enjoy what's to come.**

**Also in this chapter I'll be introducing a couple of new characters so there will be a brief history of them then the update. **

**Jessica (Jess): Yes the person who has popped up by name only in other chapters will actually appear in this chapter. Jessica is the second daughter of Nikki and Jake. She's the same age as Charlie and Heather. She's always been friends with Charlie. She was in a relationship with Logan before he got involved with Heather. The details of what exactly when down between Charlie, Logan, and Jess, which lead to a lot of Logan's hate for Charlie will be explained as the story goes along. **

**Lexi: Lexi is the daughter of Bevin and Skills. She has a twin brother named Chris who is best friends with Lucas and is on the basketball team. Lexi plays soccer with Charlie and since Heather and Charlie parted ways Lexi has become her best friend.**

Brooke smiled as she walked into the kitchen and saw the woman she was madly in love with rushing around obviously running late. "Heather already leave?" Brooke asked pouring some coffee into Rachel's pink insulated Starbucks mug.

"Yeah," Rachel responded with a smile and a quick kiss. "Logan came by and got her earlier. She said they were going to Karen's for breakfast since he wasn't around this weekend." The woman said as she pulled her keys out of her purse.

Brooke scoffed. "I really don't like that kid." Brooke said annoyance evident in her voice, earning her a look from Rachel. "What? There's something jerky about him. And I for one think that our baby girl can do better than him." Brooke said with a sweet smile.

"Drop it Brooke." Rachel said being able to read Brooke's mind without the brunette having to say anything. Brooke shrugged innocently then placed a quick kiss on Rachel's lips.

"Have a good day teaching the youth of America, sweetie."

"I will," Rachel said with a laugh as she opened the door to leave. "And Brooke?" She said causing the woman to turn around. "Do something constructive today. And by constructive I mean no plotting and scheming."

"Me?" Brooke asked a shocked expression on her face. "I would never do such a thing."

"Uh huh…sure. Love you." Rachel said with an amused smile then shut the door behind her.

"I would never plot…think about how to help my daughter maybe, but not plot." Brooke said to the empty house with her famous smirk plastered across her face.

**SoOF**

"So how was your weekend?" Logan asked smiling down at Heather pulling books from her locker. Their breakfast had been oddly silent and he couldn't help but wonder if something had happened while he had been out of town.

"It was good. What about yours?"

"I had a good time." He said moving some hair out of the shorter girl's face.

"Good," she said smiling sweetly up at him then shut her locker.

"Scott! Where were you all weekend man?" Chris asked as he came up to the couple.

"Outta town. Don't tell me I missed anything worth knowing about." Logan said as he put his arm around Heather and pulled her close to his side.

"Is there ever anything worth knowing?" Chris asked with a laugh causing Logan to shake his head no and Heather to laugh at exactly how boring the small town was.

Talk of the weekend quickly turned to talk of the upcoming basketball season, causing Heather to roll her eyes. _Guys are so predictable. My jump shot is better…bla bla bla…well I can dunk in your face…bla bla bla…don't you remember who my father is? Bla di bla bla I'm the biggest idiot to walk the face of the planet. _

"Here comes trouble." Chris said jokingly, causing Heather to snap out of her haze and follow his gaze down the hall.

Heather grinned when she saw Charlie walking down the hall, Charlie's Angels style, with a girl on either side of her. Heather recognized Lexi, with her long black hair and perfect dark complexion and long legs causing her to stand two inches taller than Charlie. However, she could exactly make out the girl to her right. She was short, maybe a little shorter than her self, with blonde hair. Heather looked up at the guys who were standing on either side of her now, and judging by the look in their eyes and how tight Logan's hold had just gotten, they both knew exactly who this other girl was.

"Well if it isn't Charlie and her angels," Chris said smiling when they got close enough to hear. Charlie smiled and Lexi gave her brother a 'ha ha you're so funny' look.

Logan looked over the group of three his mood obviously changing from a good one to a very annoyed one. "Shouldn't you have a third?" He asked trying to sound happy but failing miserably.

"I do," Charlie said with a smirk eyeing Heather causing the short redhead to blush slightly. Logan's jaw clenched, the exchange between his sister and his girlfriend not going unnoticed.

"So…how've ya been Jess?" Chris asked trying to ease the tension that was quickly building between the groups.

"I've been good, thanks. A lot better now that I'm back in Tree Hill," the tiny girl said with a sweet smile.

"Back?" Logan all but choked out.

"Yep. Back for good." Jess said causing Logan's face to go from stark white to a furious red. It was all Charlie and Lexi could do to keep from laughing. "We should go though." She said looking up at Lexi and Charlie. "It was good seeing you guys. You too Heather." Jess said giving the three of them a smile as the three girls walked off.

"Well that was awkward." Chris said after the girls were out of ear shot.

"I should get to class…it's across campus I don't want to be late." Heather said quickly wanting to get away from this situation as fast as possible. "I'll see you later," she said standing on her tip toes giving Logan a quick peck on the cheek before jogging down the hall.

"Damn it," Logan said punching the locker behind him.

"Calm down man. It's gonna be fine." Chris said looking in the direction his sister and her friends had gone then in the direction Heather had gone. "So what if she's back. You're with Heather now." Logan gave him a look that could only be described as 'you've got to be kidding me.'

**SoOF**

She had her answer. She knew why Charlie had dropped her this weekend. She had her friends. Her _real_ friends. The friendships she didn't have to work on for them to be close. Heather was now sure that it had been either Lexi or Jess on the phone the other morning, relaying the good news that Jess had come home.

_Yippee for us_. She thought bitterly as she finally slowed her pace. She hated the girl, with her blond hair, and perfect smile. She didn't know her but she _knew_ her, and that was all that mattered. She _knew _that she was Jenny's younger sister. She _knew_ that Logan hated her and that _she_ was the reason why he hated Charlie. But most of all she _knew_ that the tiny blonde was the reason her weekend of getting her best friend back had been cut short.

**SoOF**

Haley looked up when she heard the bell above the door to Karen's ding. She smiled when she saw the dark headed man walk in. Nathan returned the smiled and walked toward the seated woman.

"Care to join me?" She asked gesturing toward the empty chair.

"You sure you don't mind?" He asked causing her to shake her head. He smiled and took the seat across from her.

"Thank you," Haley said looking the man in his deep blue eyes.

"For what?" He asked clearly taken aback.

"For being there for Logan…for being a better man than Dan." She said with a kind smile.

"He's my son. I'll always be there." He said with a sad smile then took a sip of his water.

"What's wrong?" She asked knowingly. Nathan had never been able to hide anything from her.

"I'm not a better man. I'm just like him."

"What? No you aren't. You've always been there for Logan always gone out of your way to do right by him."

"Logan isn't my only child Haley. I'm treating her exactly how he treated me most of my life and I didn't even notice it until this weekend." He said looking down at the table.

"You have time to change it, Nate." She said gently putting her hand on his fore arm. "I know you can. It might not be easy to make it up to her but I know you can." She said giving him a reassuring smile.

"Thanks Haley.

**SoOF**

"I'm so glad you're home," Charlie said giving Jess a sideways hug as the three friends made their way to the parking lot after soccer practice.

"Well I'm so sorry hanging out with me was so horrible for you." Lexi said playfully from the other side of Jess.

"I forgive you." Charlie said sticking her tongue out at her friend causing Jess to shake her head and laugh.

"Some things never change." She said looking between the girls on either side of her. "You two might be glad I'm home but not everyone is." She said grinning thinking about what had happened that morning.

"Oh my God did you see his face?" Lexi asked cracking up. "I haven't seen him that flustered in forever."

"It was entertaining wasn't it?" Charlie asked an amused smile on her face.

"Yeah it was." Jess said as they walked a little more. "But you know with him being that upset things could get ugly," Jess said after a few minutes.

Charlie put her arm around Jess's small frame and pulled her into her side. "True. But it'll be fine." Charlie said glancing at Lexi who just gave her a sad half smile.

"Yeah J, maybe he's changed." Lexi said trying to be optimistic.

"Yeah maybe." Jess said leaning her head against Charlie as they walked the rest of the way to the parking lot.

**Ok there you have it. I hope you like it. Tell me what you think. What you like and don't like. I'll be out of town the rest of the week just so you know. Anyway please review because the more I get the faster I update…it's a fact.**


	7. Chapter 7

Heather slammed the front door open causing Rachel to look up from her spot at the kitchen table. She watched her daughter almost amused as the young red head threw her backpack onto the couch, mumbling something that she couldn't exactly make out.

"So what exactly did your backpack do to you?" Rachel asked causing her daughter to freeze. Heather glared at her offensive backpack and walked into the kitchen.

"You know what I hate?" She asked her mother. "Blondes. They think they're sooooo special and perfect and God's freakin gift to us all." Rachel looked at her daughter not following in the least but realizing this had absolutely nothing to do with a backpack. Heather made her way to sit by her mother. "Seriously, though, they all think they're entitled and can just come back into town and pick up right where they left off. Who cares what happened while they were gone or what was about to happen. They're back in town and now it's all bow before me…the mighty blonde has returned. You know what else? She's not even that pretty." Heather paused for a second thinking about what she said. The short pause gave Rachel a little time to try and catch up. "Ok you know what? That's a lie. She is pretty. Beautiful in fact. In that perfectly imperfect I'm so cute I could soften the heart of the Grinch type way."

"Whoa," Rachel said putting her hands up trying to get Heather to slow down. "She who?"

"Jessica Jagielski," Heather answered simply taking a drink of her Vitamin Water.

"She's back?" Rachel asked confused.

"Oh you mean you didn't hear about the second coming?" Heather answered sarcastically. Rachel smirked at her daughters answer. "She came back this weekend in all her glory and called a meeting with her chosen ones." Heather added with a roll of her eyes.

"Ok so Jessica is back. Are you worried that she's going to start trouble with you and Logan?" Rachel asked knowing that Jessica and Logan had dated in the past. Heather shot her mother a yeah right type look which surprised the cheer coach. Heather studied her daughter for a few minutes before the pieces of the puzzle fell into place for her. "This doesn't have anything to do with Logan, does it?" Rachel said as more of a fact than a question.

Heather looked down her hands suddenly becoming very interesting. "Not exactly," she finally conceded.

"She's the one that called Charlie the other day?" Heather looked up at her mother a lost look in her eyes. Rachel simply nodded; the look explained everything that words couldn't.

"_Always Brooke! It's always one of the brooding blondes before me." A seventeen year old Brooke yelled at her girlfriend as she paced the bedroom they shared._

"_Rachel calm down. I'm sorry, ok? He just said that it was important and he's my friend I have to go." Brooke said as she put on a jacket._

"_What am I not important? When was the last time he came running when you needed him? Huh Brooke?" Rachel asked seething, her hate for Lucas growing by the second._

"_He comes when I need him, Rachel." Brooke said looking at her trying to make her understand._

"_You know what? Fine go. He is Lucas Scott, god of all things." Rachel said leaving the room in a huff._

_An hour later Brooke walked in the front door her purse hanging on her shoulder._

"_How was the Almighty Brooder tonight?" Rachel asked bitterly walking out of the kitchen water in hand._

"_He was fine." Brooke said as she followed the girl up the stairs to their bedroom. She stood in the doorway watching Rachel flop down on her bed. "He kissed me."_

_Rachel sat straight up her anger from before flooding back. "He what?!"_

"_He kissed me. But I didn't kiss him back Rachel, I swear." Brooke said rushing to sit beside the angry redhead._

_Rachel took a deep calming breath. "What in the world possessed him to put his lips anywhere near you?"_

"_I honestly have no clue," Brooke said with a shrug._

_Rachel rolled her eyes. "It's the blonde hair, I'm telling you he thinks he can get away with anything." Rachel said in all seriousness as she looked at her girlfriend. Brooke shook her head and laughed._

"_You're something else," Brooke said kissing her._

Rachel shook her head and looked at her daughter again. Heather still had that same helpless lost look on her face; it was a look Rachel had seen many times before when she first started dating Brooke. As much as she didn't want to admit it, Rachel started to think that Brooke could possibly be right.

**SoOF**

"Hey Blondie," Brooke said walking into Peyton's art studio without knocking.

"Hey Brooke," Peyton said putting down her pencil and turning toward the short brunette. "What's up?"

"Nothing really," Brooke said sitting on the overstuffed sofa Peyton kept in the room. Peyton nodded and studied her long time friend for several minutes before she started to smile. Brooke looked at the floor knowing that she'd been caught. "Ok ok I wanted to ask you something." She finally said smiling at her sheepishly.

"Well go ahead," the artist instructed with a laugh.

"Let's say Charlie was dating someone that you didn't like and there was someone that you knew would be better for her…"

"Brooke…" Peyton said cutting her off before she could even get to her question.

"What?" Brooke asked innocently.

Peyton raised her eyebrow. "Leave it alone Brooke. Don't put your nose in it."

"You sound like Rachel," Brooke said scrunching her nose sounding defeated.

"Brooke!" Peyton said trying not to laugh. "If Rachel already told you to stay out of it, why on earth are you still toying with the idea?"

"Because Logan isn't right for her. Wouldn't you do anything you could to make sure that Charlie ended up with the right person?"

"You know I would," Peyton answered honestly not knowing that in Brooke's mind the perfect people for their daughters were each other.

"Alright then. I don't see how Rachel can just sit back and not do anything."

"Brooke, come on, you know that both Charlie and Heather can make their own choices. If you try and push her to someone else when she says she loves Logan, it's only going to cause trouble."

"I guess you're right." Brooke said with a sigh.

"Of course I am. I'm always right." Peyton said with a playful smile.

"Oh yeah how could I have forgotten," Brooke said with a laugh then looked toward the door when they heard the front door open and what sounded like two girls laughing.

"Heather?" Peyton asked looking at Brooke to see if her daughter was the owner of the second voice.

"Nope," Brooke said with a shake of the head. The two women sat looking at the door waiting anxiously to see who it was. Moments later the two teenage girls passed by the open door not noticing the women watching them.

"Jessica? Is that you?" Peyton asked shock evident in her voice.

"Hey Mrs. Scott," the young woman said as she came back to the room.

"How are you? Are you back for good?" Peyton asked wrapping the young in a tight hug.

"Yes ma'am. I'm going to be staying with my grandparents until I graduate." She answered; Charlie stood behind her a genuinely happy smile on her face. Something Peyton hadn't seen in months.

"Well it's good to have you back," Peyton said with a smile and a nod letting the girls go on their way.

"I guess living with Jake, Nikki, and Jenny got to be too much?" Brooke said in mock shock.

"Who would have thought?" Peyton added before sitting back at her desk.

"See J, more people are glad you're back than who want you to leave again," Charlie said with a smile and the two girls walked into her room.

"Yeah well I was always your mom's favorite," Jess said smirking at her friend as she walked over to the shelf, picking up a frame that held a picture of the two of them, at one of Lexi and Chris's parties. "You remember this?" She asked showing Charlie.

"Yeah. How could I forget?" Charlie said after moving closer to Jess and the picture.

"_Say cheese," Lexi said over the loud music as she focused the camera on Charlie and Jessica._

"_Cheese!" The girls said in unison before looking at each other and cracking up._

"_That's gonna be a great picture," Lexi said after she rejoined her friends._

"_Was there any doubt? I mean I was in it and Charlie was in it. Of course it'll be great." Jess said with a smirk._

"_Be careful Shorty if your head gets any bigger you're going to topple over." Charlie said smirking at her short friend earning a laugh from Lexi and a slap in the arm from Jess._

_**An hour later that same night.**_

"_What?" Logan asked his girlfriend not believing his ears._

"_We're done. Over. No longer together." Jessica said pausing a few beats between each phrase hoping it'd sink in._

"_You can't break up with me," Logan said a cocky smirk plastered across his face._

"_I can and I just did." The short blonde said then turned and stomped off toward the backyard to get some air. Charlie followed her out the door._

"_Hey what happened?" The taller girl asked as she finally caught up to Jess and they were far enough away from the house that the music didn't cause them to yell._

"_I broke up with him," Jess said simply._

"_What? Why?" Charlie asked confused looking Jess in the eye trying to figure out why she would have dumped him._

"_Because," Jess said trying to avoid her gaze nervously._

"_Because why Jess?" Charlie asked her concern apparent. Jess didn't say anything but looked back at her. "What? What is it?" Charlie asked looking down at the blonde causing some of her dark locks to fall in her face._

"_Because C," she started, moving the hair out of Charlie's face. "He's not you," she said looking into Charlie's blue eyes; hear hand resting gently on her cheek. Charlie looked down at her a mixture of emotions playing just behind her eyes. "I want him to be you so bad, sometimes it hurts, he just isn't, C." Jessica said trying her best to explain, tears pooling in her eyes._

_Charlie tilted her head a bit before placing her hand on the other girl's cheek. Jessica leaned her head into the touch, closing her eyes trying to commit the feeling to memory. Charlie ran the pad of her thumb gently across her cheek wiping away the tear that had escaped._

_After a few moments Jess opened her eyes to a smiling Charlie. Jess smiled back, her eyes darting from Charlie's eyes to her lips then back again._

"_You have got to be kidding me," Logan seethed from behind them, causing the girls to jump apart. "You dumped me for her?" He asked looking between the incredulously._

"_No I dumped you because you're an ass." Jessica stated flatly taking a step toward her very angry ex-boyfriend._

"_What? You couldn't live with just having my dad you had to steal my girlfriend too?" Logan accused ignoring Jessica completely. _

"_She didn't steal me you idiot." Jessica yelled as Charlie walked up beside her. _

"_Shut up," Logan snapped glaring at Jessica taking a threatening step toward her._

"_Back off Cheddar," Charlie shot out stepping between her brother and friend. Logan rolled his eyes and stepped closer. "I swear to God if you take one more step I will break your hand."_

_Logan took a step back, the look in his sister's eyes telling him that she was nowhere near kidding. "Unbelievable. Un-fuckin-believable." He said staring at them one last time, his eyes full of distain, before walking off. _

_Charlie watched him stomp off then rolled her eyes before turning around to face Jessica. "You ok?"_

_Jess nodded in response. "Thank you for protecting me." She said wrapping her arms around the taller girl's neck._

"_Anytime, Shorty," Charlie said with a smile before pulling back. Their eyes locked for what seemed like the millionth time that night in a searing gaze, neither girl able to look away. They stayed that way for what seemed like minutes, but in reality was probably only a few seconds, before Charlie closed the distance between them, their lips meeting in a soft kiss._

"It was a good night," Jess said as she put the picture frame back in its spot.

"Mmmhmm," Charlie said as she came up behind the girl and wrapped her arms around her. "I really missed you," the taller girl said kissing her neck.

"I missed you too, Baby," she said turning around to face the taller girl, finally being able to kiss her properly since she got back to Tree Hill.

**So there ya go. Hope you guys liked it. So are Charlie and Jess really together? Tell me what you think. What I still need to clear up. I hope things about Jess are starting to make more sense now. Umm as always please leave me a review so I know what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**After a month since the last update, I figured it was past time for this chapter. Sorry for the long wait. I really have no excuse so here we go. This is longer than they normally are to hopefully that makes up for the wait. I hope you all enjoy and be sure you remember to review.**

_Charlie knocked on the red door, shifting her weight from one leg to the other nervously. Brooke answered the door moments later, the friendly smile plastered across her face quickly easing some of Charlie's nervousness._

"_Hey, Charlie," the older woman said as she moved to the side to let the teenager in. "What's up?"_

"_I um," the young woman started then looked down at the ground trying to calm herself. After a few moments she looked back up and finished. "Can I talk to you?"_

"_Sure. What's going on, kiddo?" The woman asked as she walked into the living room._

"_Rachel and Heather aren't around are they?" The blue eyed girl asked as she followed the older woman, her eyes darting around the house trying to make sure they were alone._

"_No. There's this cheer camp today." Brooke said giving the girl an odd look. "What's going on Charlie? You seem a little freaked." Brooke sat on the couch and patted the spot beside her._

_Charlie looked at the woman for a minute then started to pace. "How did you," she started then stopped her words failing her. The teen sighed and ran her hair through her long brown hair. Brooke looked at her concerned. She had never seen the girl this distraught in her life. "How did you know?"_

"_How did I know what?" She asked from her spot on the couch her eyes following Charlie's every move as she paced back and forth. She truly was her mother's daughter. If this situation didn't seem so serious Brooke would laugh at exactly how much like Peyton, Charlie was. Charlie kept pacing for a few minutes seeming to have not heard what Brooke asked. "How did I know what, Charlie?" Brooke asked again hoping to get a response this time._

_Charlie stopped pacing as if she had just run in to a brick wall and shoved her hands into the front pockets of her jeans. "He's not me. That's what she said to me right before she kissed me. She kissed me. Or did I kiss her? God, I don't even remember. But we kissed. And I liked it…I think." Charlie rambled out not pausing for a breath her eyes glued to the ground. She took a slow deliberate breath then looked up to meet Brooke's gaze. "So I have to know. How did you know?"_

_Brooke sat on the couch trying to process everything she thought she just heard. It had been blurted out so fast that she was sure she was making it up, a trick of her imagination. But the lost and almost desperate look in Charlie's eyes told her it was anything but a figment. After a few minutes of thinking she finally answered. "I just did." The look she got from Charlie in response told her she was being anything but helpful. "I had been with guys before and what I felt when I was with girls was different. It was some how more. A simple kiss from a girl sparked more in me than anything I had done with a guy." She said and shrugged slightly. "That's how I knew." Charlie nodded her face softening a little bit. "Come. Sit and talk to me a little bit." Brooke said patting the spot beside her again, hoping that something she said could help in some way. Charlie nodded again and joined the older woman on the couch. "So tell me about her."_

_Charlie couldn't help the smile that stretched across her face at the thought of the tiny blonde that had taken her by surprise just a few nights ago. "She's smart and funny and caring and so incredibly strong. She's beautiful inside and out. And her smile," Charlie closed her eyes wanting to see said smile, "God that smile can light up a room. She's proof that the old saying 'Big things come in small packages,' is true. She's so tiny in the hottest kind of way. So perfectly imperfect that it takes my breath away." Charlie concluded with a sigh then glanced over at Brooke who was giving her a very amused grin. "What?"_

"_I have never heard you gush so much in my entire life." Brooke said not being able to hide the amusement in her voice. "If you ask me, I think you already know, Charlie." Brooke said causing a slight blush to creep into the younger girl's cheeks. _

"_I guess I do." Charlie said relief flooding her body._

"_So who is she?" Brooke asked, her high school curiosity getting the best of her._

"_Jessica." Charlie said blushing again._

"_Jagielski?" Charlie nodded in confirmation. "She's adorable." Brooke said with a grin then paused when who the 'he' was hit her. "She broke up with Logan? For you?"_

"_Yeah. Or at least that's how he saw it. She broke up with him because he's an ass but he thinks it's because of me."_

"_Wow," Brooke said with an impressed grin._

"_Yeah." Charlie said with a slight chuckle. The two sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. Charlie glad she had finally told someone and Brooke still trying to wrap her mind around all of it. "Hey Brooke?"_

"_Hmm?" The older woman said looking over at the girl._

"_Don't tell my mom. Please." Charlie said earning an odd look from Brooke. "I just. I'm just not ready for her to know."_

_Brooke nodded. "I won't tell her. I promise."_

"_Thanks."_

Brooke pulled into her drive way and smiled as she remembered the day Charlie had first come to her about her relationship with Jessica. If you would call what they had a relationship. A few weeks after that first visit Jessica had left town and Brooke had assumed she wouldn't be back. "I guess I was wrong," she thought out loud running her hands through her hair before opening the front door to her home.

Brooke walked in and put her keys on the hook beside the door. She started back toward her bedroom but decided to go into the kitchen when she saw Rachel was actually home cooking dinner. "Hey baby," Brooke said as she walked over to the bar and started looking through the day's mail.

"Hey you. Where've you been? How was your day?" The red head asked from her spot in front of the stove stirring the spaghetti sauce.

"Over at Peyton's. It was good. How was yours?" Brooke said glancing up from what seemed to be a never ending pile of junk mail.

"It was fine." Rachel said stirring the sauce a little bit more before turning to face Brooke. "I think you were right." She said sounding almost pained to say it.

Brooke looked up an amused grin on her face. "About? I'm right all the time. So really you have to be more specific." She said holding the remaining mail in her hand.

"Heather and Charlie, I think there's something more there." Rachel said smiling, the idea of her daughter with Charlie sounding better to her every minute.

Brooke's eyes went wide as her mouth dropped open and her fingers seemed to forget how to hold a few pieces of mail. "What?"

"Well apparently Jessica is back in town and Heather didn't seem too happy about it. Something about blondes thinking they're God's gift to the world. At first I thought she was upset because Jessica might cause problems with Logan but that wasn't it. I guess Jessica is who called the other morning when Charlie left so quickly." Rachel said like a high schooler with the latest gossip. "It could be because she feels that she's going to lose her friend all over again. But I don't think that's it, Brooke. There was something in her eyes that said it was deeper than that. Something in her eyes and the way she was talking about the situation that reminded me of me when we were in school. So you were right baby."

Brooke stood frozen for a few minutes before she shook her head. "No. No I can't be right. This _cannot_ be happening." She said running her hand through her hair.

"What? Why not?" Rachel asked confused.

"It just can't." Brooke said putting the mail back into a stack trying to do anything to avoid the subject.

"Brooke…" Rachel said in a tone that told the brunette not to try and avoid the subject.

Brooke looked up to be met with Rachel's 'tell me now,' stare. Brooke gave a small smile and sighed in defeat. "Charlie's," the woman started then stopped when she heard Heather coming toward the kitchen, "later Rachel." Brooke said pleading with the red head to drop it.

Rachel seemed to get the message and just nodded. "Hey hunny. Feeling better?" She asked her daughter when she finally entered the kitchen.

"Yeah I'm better now." Heather said shuffling over to join Brooke in inspecting the mail.

"PJ's already?" Brooke asked with a grin as she kissed her daughter's head.

"Yeah. It's midnight somewhere, right?" Heather said grinning up at Brooke.

"That it is."

"If you two think you can pull yourselves away from the mail dinner is ready," Rachel said with a chuckle as she sat the last of their dinner on the table.

**SoOF**

Nathan knocked on the door of Peyton's art studio then slowly walked in. "Hey."

"Hi," Peyton said putting away the last of her day's drawings and wiping her hands on her jeans. "What's up?" She asked as she took in her husband's appearance, a white button down shirt and khaki colored pants.

"I've been a jerk lately," he said as he pulled a bunch of white and pink lilies from behind his back. "I want to make it up to you. Please forgive me?" He said offering the flowers to his wife. She took the flowers and offered a confused smile. "I know I have a lot to make up for. To you and to Charlie. But I can't make it right with her until I make it right with her mother. So please let me try." Nathan said with a smile.

Peyton smiled up at him and nodded, tears of joy flooding her eyes. He was back. The man she had fallen in love with years ago was finally coming back. She didn't say anything as she flung herself into his arms and wrapped her own around his neck, kissing him like she hadn't in months. "Thank you. Thank you so much," she said past the lump in her throat when the kiss broke.

Nathan smiled down at the blonde in his arms, his heart swelling as he took in the look of adoration that was back in her eyes. "I love you Peyton, so much."

"I love you, too." She said leaning her head against his chest, reveling in the feeling of being back in his strong arms after months of struggling to keep this marriage together.

"I have a surprise for you." He said causing her to look up at him question marks in her eyes. "Come with me, I'll show you." He took her by the hand and led her down stairs and to the door leading to their back yard. "Close your eyes," he said giving her a smile as he covered her eyes with one of his hands and opened the door with his other. He then guided her out the door and removed his hand.

Peyton's breath hitched in her throat as she looked around their backyard. It was lit with white Christmas lights, small candles and rose petals making a path to a table set for two in the middle of their pool. "How?" Peyton asked after she had taken it all in.

"I have connections," Nathan said with a playful grin as he placed his hand on the small of her back and lead her to the table. He carefully pulled out her chair for her then pushed it in once she sat, before he took his seat. "It's kind of amazing what they can do these days isn't it?" He asked as he looked down through the clear hard cover that he had installed over their pool.

"It really is," Peyton said as she took in her backyard again. "This is amazing," Peyton said still in awe.

"You deserve all of it and more," Nathan said sincerely. "Thank you for not giving up on me Peyton," he said reaching across the table to grab her hand.

"I couldn't. I love you, too much to do that." Peyton said looking him in the eye trying to remove any doubt of that fact from his mind.

They spent then next hour eating the meal that Nathan prepared for them and enjoying each other's company with easy conversation.

"Dance with me?" Nathan said offering his wife his hand.

"There's no music Nathan." Peyton said looking at him like he was crazy.

"Really?" Nathan said with a grin then moved his hand slightly. Seconds later two men with violins walked up. "Dance with me." He said again. Peyton grinned up at him as she took his hand. They began to dance as the violinist began to play "Could Not Ask for More," by Edwin McCain.

Peyton looked up at her husband with a loving smile. "It's our song." Nathan just nodded and leaned in to kiss her. They danced for several minutes before Nathan took his wife to their bedroom, which was covered in rose petals and candles. They spent the rest of the night making love.

**SoOF**

"You two are the least subtle people I know." Lexi said with a laugh as she looked over at her two best friends who were sitting on the couch snuggled close to each other.

"What are you talking about?" Jessica asked looking over at her.

"Well for two people who like to keep their non-relationship under wraps you guys are always all over each other. It's cute really. I'm just saying." Lexi answered with a smirk.

"Shuddup," Jessica said burying her head in Charlie's shoulder trying to cover the fact she was blushing.

"Yeah Lex. Hush." Charlie said playfully.

"Hey! I'm just trying to help you two out. Brad and Angelina weren't even as handsy as the two of you back in their prime."

"You're just jealous," Charlie shot back with a smirk.

"Wow C, you've reached the 8th grade. I'm impressed." Lexi said with a roll of her eyes earning herself the finger from Charlie.

"Would you two shut it? I'm trying to watch the movie." Jessica said laughing as she gestured toward the tv.

"Fine." The other two girls said at the same time with a huff. The three girls shared a look then started cracking up.

"I'm so glad some things don't change." Jessica said once they all settled down and turned their attention back to the TV.

**Ok so there it is, Chapter 8. I hope you enjoyed it. Make sure to let me know what you think. I'm sorry that there was no James-Scott family in this chapter. They bug me so yeah. But anyway sorry to people who are fans of theirs. They'll be in the upcoming chapters for sure. I promise. As always please be sure to review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm back ladies and gents. Sorry for the delay and total lack of updates lately. I suck I know. But hey I'm back now. That counts for something, right? Anyway here's chapter 9, things should really start to get interesting from her on out. Please remember to leave reviews. Believe it or not they do help speed up the updating. I casted the parts of Logan, Heather, Charlie, Jessica, and Alex months ago. Like when I first started writing this story. So if you'd like to see pics of them go to my profile here and click on the homepage thingie and there will be links to pictures of these folks. I think that's all. Enjoy the chapter!!!**

Brooke walked back into her and Rachel's room after starting a pot of coffee and looking in on Heather. She smiled as she walked past Rachel who was still cuddled up in bed with a pillow covering her head to ward off the intruding sun. Brooke watched Rachel silently for several minutes, the love she has for the redhead visible from Mars.

"Take a picture it lasts longer," Rachel mumbled good naturedly from under her fortress of pillows and blankets.

"Good morning, sweetheart. I'm glad to see you woke up in 5th grade today. I must say, it's a vast improvement from last week's Pre-school." Brooke said with a smile as she removed the pillow from Rachel's head and placed a lingering kiss on her lips. "Sleep well?"

"Yes. You?" Rachel asked as she leaned against the headboard and stretched her arms above her head.

"Like a baby," Brooke answered as they heard the door close to the bathroom hallway.

"So you gonna tell me now?" Rachel asked looking directly at Brooke.

"Tell you what?" Brooke asked feigning confusion.

"You know _what_, Brooke," Rachel said then glanced in the direction of Heather's bathroom. Brooke gave her a confused look and shrugged her shoulders. Rachel rolled her eyes with a frustrated sigh. "Are you going to tell me why you did a complete 180 about our daughter and Charlie?" She asked once she heard the shower start down the hall.

"I just don't think it's a good idea," Brooke answered as she walked into their closet to pick out her clothes for the day.

"And why not?" Rachel asked as she pulled up the sheet to make their bed.

"Against my religion?" Brooke said with a big grin as she walked out of the closet with 2 pairs of jeans and 2 shirts; one for each of them.

"Ha. You're funny." Rachel said rolling her eyes, for the third time in less than fifteen minutes, as she finished off making the bed.

"I know. I think I should have been a stand up comic instead of a designer. Maybe I should do that one show; ya know the one with the funny people." She said with a nod of her head doing her best to get out of telling Rachel why she had changed her tune about the girls.

"Fine, Brooke, if you won't tell me, I'll just do what I can to make it happen." Rachel said defiantly causing Brooke to freeze.

"You can't do that, Rach. What ever happened to staying out of it?" Brooke asked reminding her wife of what she had instructed her of just days ago.

"Well that was then and this is now," Rachel shot out before she could stop herself, earning a smirk from Brooke and a look that said _See told ya you woke up in fifth grade_. "Listen, I just don't get it."

"I know baby." Brooke said running her hands up and down Rachel's arms. "If I could tell you I would. But I promised Charlie I wouldn't say anything." Brooke said looking Rachel right in the eyes hoping she'd get it.

"Promised Charlie?" Rachel asked confused. "What does she have to do…"she started then it dawned on her. "There's a reason why she left when Jessica called isn't there?"

"Rachel leave it alone." Brooke said a hint of warning in her tone.

"Oh my gosh! This is perfect." Rachel said clapping her hands together, like she was back in high school. "Now all we have to do is get that Jessica girl out of the way." Rachel said a new air of determination about her.

"Rachel you've got to leave this alone. You can't say or DO anything." Brooke said starting to worry about what her other half may do.

"I won't," Rachel said simply her eyes telling a slightly different story.

_And she was worried about ME scheming._ Brooke thought with a shake of her head as Rachel exited their room to go start breakfast.

**SoOF**

"She got Richard to let her have the gym for practice. Not just part of the gym but the entire thing," Lucas complained as he watched Haley pull eggs from the refrigerator.

"You two really are as bad as the kids you teach," Haley said with a chuckle as she cracked a few eggs.

"It's her. She's the same as she's been since high school. Vindictive and trying to screw everyone over who stands in her way," Lucas continued to complain with a _manly_ pout.

"I think you should both just let _it_ go," Haley said looking directly at her husband, "_all_ of it," she added dropping the level of her voice when she heard Logan come out of his room. "Morning baby," Haley said with a smile as her son came shuffling into the kitchen already dressed.

"Morning," he said taking the empty bar stool by Lucas his pout matching the older man's exactly.

"Why so blue, honey," Haley asked after pouring him a glass of juice and placing it in front of him.

"Heather's been acting weird plus my dear sister is being her normal bitchy self." He said with a sigh.

"Don't blame Heather son, she was raised by Rachel." Lucas spat out earning a death glare from his wife. "Sorry," Lucas said quietly looking down.

"Speaking of Charlie, I saw her, Alex, and Jess at the store yesterday evening. Why didn't you tell me Jessica was back?" Haley asked setting a plate with eggs and bacon in front of each of her pouting _men_.

_Maybe because I wanted to forget she existed._ "I don't know. Didn't really think about it."

"Ah, ok." Haley said fixing herself a plate then pulled a stool to the other side of the breakfast bar so she can eat and face them. "Don't let your ex being back in town bother you, sweetie. I'm sure everything will work out." Haley said giving her best reassuring mother-knows-best smiles.

"Thanks mom."

**SoOF**

"Morning beautiful," Nathan said wrapping his arms around Peyton's waist as she poured herself a cup of coffee. "Charlie still here?" He asked between placing kisses on her neck.

"I'm not sure." Peyton said sitting her cup on the counter top before turning around in Nathan's arms to face him, looping her arms around his neck. "Good morning you," she said placing a deep lingering kiss on his lips.

Charlie walked down the stairs smiling and chatting quietly with Jessica. "I'm sure we've got something in the kitchen then we can head to school," she said turning her head to grin at the shorter girl.

"Ok," Jessica said simply smiling up at the girl. The pair walked down a few more stairs before Jessica grabbed Charlie's arm turning her to face her. She smiled up into the deep blue eyes of the soccer star which earned her a questioning look. Her sweet smile turned into a devilish smirk in less than a second then a moment later Charlie found herself pushed against the wall with Jessica's lips attached to hers in a searing kiss. Moments later Jessica pulled away her sweet smile back. "What? I needed a kiss. I missed you."

"You've been with me all night," Charlie said tilting her head.

"Yes I know. But from her door to hear was a long walk," Jessica answered with a shrug.

"You're crazy, Shorty," Charlie said with a grin as she grabbed the shorter girl's hand and they walked the rest of the way down the stairs.

"I know I am. It's part of my charm, though." Jessica responded and put her arm possessively around Charlie's waist.

"Come on you. We're gonna be late if we don't hurry," Charlie said smiling down at the girl, enjoying the feeling that came from the simple PDA they had going on.

The pair walked into the kitchen to find Peyton pushed against the counter, her back to the sink, arms wrapped tightly around Nathan's neck, with his arms planted firmly on either side of her.

Charlie froze for half a second before her mouth caught up to her eyes. "What the hell?!" She exclaimed causing her parents to jump apart like two teenagers after getting caught making out on the living room couch. Peyton started straightening her shirt and Nathan turned redder than Bozo's nose.

Charlie looked from her mother to her father back to her mother again disbelief accompanied by disgust evident on her face. Jessica stood beside the girl looking at all three faces for about thirty seconds before she started cracking up, earning a look from Charlie.

"What? I'm sorry…you should just see the look in your face. Then look at their faces." Jessica shook her head at the taller girl who was still trying to comprehend how her parents when from barely speaking to each other to sex in the kitchen in less than a week.

"Morning honey. Jessica, it's nice to see you again." Peyton said after taking a long drink of her coffee.

"Good to see you too Peyton. G'morning Mr. Scott." The short blonde said smiling at the couple.

"Did you stay here last night?" Peyton asked as she grabbed a couple of juice glasses and pour the girls some.

"Yeah, I hope that was ok," Jessica said moving toward the island in the middle of the kitchen, arm still firmly in place around Charlie.

"No no that's fine. I was just curious." Peyton said with a smile finally taking in the way Charlie and Jessica were standing. The girls both smiled at Peyton then downed their juice in record time.

"I have a game after school so I'll be late getting home." Charlie said only addressing her mother even though Nathan was standing right there.

"Ok honey. Good luck!"

The girls weren't out the front door five seconds before Jessica started cracking up again.

"It's not funny," Charlie said with a pout.

"It is. Trust me." Jessica said with a wink placing a quick kiss on Charlie's lips to get her to stop pouting. "Now let's go we're gonna be late.

**HA! Ok…so we had manly pouting…and much more. Let me know what you think. Please please please review!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm back!! Sorry for the long drawn out wait guys. Real life can be a real bitch sometimes, ya know? So here's a new chapter. Please review and let me know if you're still interested and such. For those of you awaiting the final chapter of Hate You Enough, please keep waiting. I'm trying to get the final chapter of that just right for you guys but it'll be up soonish.**

"_Daddy look it." Excited blue eyes looked up at Nathan until they were sure they had his undivided attention then glanced back at the hoop before releasing the basketball landing a perfect shot from the free throw line._

_A proud smile spread across his face as he ran and picked up the five year old child and twirled her around in circles. "Good job princess."_

"_I did good." Charlie said smiling at her father. _

"_You did great," he answered back hugging her a little bit tighter and placing a gentle kiss on her forehead._

"_You're proud of me?" The tiny girl asked looking pleadingly in her father's eyes. _

_The look in her eyes broke Nathan's heart. A look that no five year old should already have. The desperate need for approval from their father. "I'll always be proud of you, princess." He said his voice cracking a little bit. "Always."_

Nathan looked away from the picture on his desk. Shame and regret filling his entire body as he realized that his daughter had long stopped trying to win his approval thinking that she had never had it and never would.

He looked up to find Peyton watching him a sad smile on her face. "She hates me."

Peyton shook her head to the contrary. "She loves you, Nathan. She still needs you more than either of you know. You're her daddy...even if both of you have seemed to forget that over the past few years." Peyton looked at him for a few seconds before taking a deep breath. "I really think that it's not too late to fix it with her Nathan. You just have to try. You have to show her that you're still the man that promised to always be proud of her no matter what."

"How? How do I fix it?" His gaze went back to the picture of Charlie and him from when she was five.

"That's really something only you can figure out, Nate. But you can start by being there." Peyton gave him a reassuring smile before turning and leaving.

**SoOF**

"So you two really aren't back together?" Lexi took a bite of her chicken sandwich as she watched the blonde and awaited the answer. The two girls sat under their normal lunch time tree.

"Nope," sadness was evident in the shorter girl's voice. "We talked about it last night and she seemed like that was what she wanted, ya know? But then this morning on the way to school it was like she had done a total 180." Jess released a defeated sigh and moved her salad around on her plate. She finally looked Lexi in the eyes and decided to take advantage of Charlie being at a make up test. "How was she _really_ after I left?"

The dark headed soccer player took a deep breath before answering. "Honestly, Jess, she was a mess. You leaving like that really hurt her, ya know? I mean I know she missed you like crazy and she was more than happy when I told her you were back...but I guess maybe she's just scared to go there with you again."

Jessica nodded that she understood. "So there's no one else?"

Lexi thought for a few minutes trying to recall if there had been anyone that Charlie had mentioned. "Not that I know of."

"Great. So at least I know there's no one to get in the way but me. I shouldn't have left like that." Jessica sighed again a new determination to get her girl back. "I won't hurt her again, Lex."

"Like hell you won't. If you do I'll personally dismember you." She smiled back at her short friend before adding some last minute advice before the bell sounded signaling the end of lunch. "Just let her set the pace Jess. It has to be her choice. It has to be in her control this time. Let her know you're there and interested but let her call the shots. You owe her that much.

**SoOF**

"Knock, knock."

Brooke looked up from her latest design and smiled. "Hey P.S. What's up?"

"Nothing really." Peyton answered walking into Brooke's office and taking her normal spot across from Brooke at her desk. "Unless you call Nathan realizing he's been a sucky husband for the better part of a year and Danny Jr to Charlie for longer than that, something."

"He what?" Brooke asked shock written across her face. Peyton nodded to assure her long time friend that she wasn't kidding. "Wow they must have pulled out parkas in hell." Brooke added with a smirk as she leaned back in her oversized office chair to let the new information sink in.

"Tell me about it," Peyton laughed a little bit at how crazy the whole thing seemed now. "Last night he came up to my studio all dressed up. He planned this dinner for the two of us in the back yard. He even hired a violinist to play for us. It was beautiful, Brooke, I couldn't believe it. He said he couldn't begin to make things right with Charlie until he made our marriage right."

"That's amazing. I had hoped that he'd come out of his funk."

"He's trying." Peyton said with a genuine smile, something Brooke hadn't seen on the artist's face when it came to her husband in longer than she could remember. "So how's Rachel and Heather." Peyton relaxed a little in her chair.

"Pretty good I suppose. Rach got Richard to give her the gym for practice which obviously pissed Lucas off...thus making her day." Brooke shook her head and smiled as she thought about the childish rivalry that still went on between the two. "And well Heather is great. I really couldn't ask for a better teenager. My only complaint really is her choice in boyfriend." Brooke shuddered dramatically as she thought about Logan and her baby girl.

"You sound like Charlie where Logan is concerned." Brooke's only response was to smile innocently and shrug causing Peyton to roll her eyes. "So how's your plan to get Heather with someone better?"

Brooke shrugged again. "I've dropped it." Peyton raised her eyebrow obviously not buying it. "Don't looked so shocked you were right. If I keep trying to pull her away from him it will just make her cling to him more. And I sure as hell don't want her to end up marrying him. So I'm backing off." Brooke finished with a determined nod.

Peyton smiled at her best friend then grabbed her sketch pad that she kept in Brooke's office and started drawing. The long time friends sat drawing in silence for several minutes something they did often. Brooke working on new clothing designs Peyton working on graphics for said designs.

"When we were in high school did you ever think our lives would be like this?" Peyton asked never taking her eyes off of her drawing.

Brooke thought for a few minutes before answering. "Maybe sometimes. But honestly I could have never imagined either of us being as happy as we are right at this moment."

"It does seem like a miracle at times." Brooke nodded in agreement and the women turned their attention back to their respective drawings. Peyton looked at her sketch pad then back at Brooke then back at her sketch pad, repeating the cycle several times. "How long did it take Victoria to figure out about you and Rachel?" Peyton asked obviously catching her friend by surprise.

Brooke looked up from her design and could tell that something was up. "Awhile I guess. It didn't really fully hit her until after Heather was born, though."

"Really? Why do you think it took that long?" Peyton asked flashes of Charlie and Jess floating in and out of her head.

"Probably because she wasn't around, I guess." Brooke studied her friend for a few moments. "What's going on Peyton?"

"Nothing." Peyton said looking back down at her sketch pad. She sighed and looked up to find Brooke still studying her. "Do you think you'd know if Heather were gay. Or do you think it's just something that takes moms a little bit to notice?"

Brooke sighed. This was a conversation she didn't want to have with her best friend. Normally she didn't back down from any conversation with the blonde artist but how could she have this one without betraying Charlie or her oldest friend. "I don't know Pey. I think Rachel would know before I would. She's around more than me. But what's this really about."

"I don't know." Peyton shook her head feeling stupid for even trying to beat around the bush with her best friend. She didn't care if Charlie was gay, straight, bi, whatever as long as her baby was happy. There was just something inside of her that wanted to know...that needed to know. "I'm around. I'm always around. I would know, right? I knew about you and Rach before you guys knew about you. I would know if..." Peyton sighed and rubbed her hand through her hair. She felt like mess. Why couldn't she just finish the sentence. Brooke wouldn't care. Brooke wouldn't judge Charlie.

Brooke couldn't help but feel bad for her friend. "You wouldn't know unless Charlie wanted you to know P. She's just like you. She's great at hiding things. I wouldn't worry about it. She'll talk to you if or when there's something to talk about."

**Ok so I know it was short and it might even seem to have ended suddenly but I'm sorry. I've been out of this writing thing for a few months as some of you know so I'm just trying to kinda get back in the swing of things. At any rate let me know what you think and what you'd like to see happen. **


End file.
